


The Introvert (Creepypasta Origin story)

by The_Introvert_CP_OC



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Origin Story, Other, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Introvert_CP_OC/pseuds/The_Introvert_CP_OC
Summary: Autumn was a normal girl until one day tragedy strikes. This is the story of how she becomes The Introvert.





	The Introvert (Creepypasta Origin story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai I am writing this and trying to keep good grades in school i Apologize for late updates in advanced.

It was a quiet ride in the car. there was a girl in the back, she was drawing and listening to music. Her mother in the front was driving, when all of a sudden a car with a drunk driver pulls out of a parking lot, crashing into the side of the car. The driver side was completely crushed. When the girl tried to open her eyes she felt a stabbing pain in her left eye. She tried to reach her hand up to figure out why. Her arm was stuck, she began to panic, crying. She looked as though she was dying. Sirens begin blaring in the distance. As the girl listens to the sirens she blanks out.


End file.
